Bacteria are single-celled organisms that are found almost everywhere, exist in large numbers and are capable of dividing and multiplying rapidly. Most bacteria are harmless, but there are three harmful groups; namely: cocci, spirilla, and bacilla. The cocci bacteria are round cells, the spirilla bacteria are coil-shaped cells, and the bacilli bacteria are rod-shaped. The harmful bacteria cause diseases such as tetanus and typhoid.
Viruses can only live and multiply by taking over other cells, i.e. they cannot survive on their own. Viruses cause diseases such as colds, flu, mumps and AIDS. Fungal spores and tiny organisms called protozoa can cause illness.
Such micro-organisms are known to persist in the instrument channel of surgical scopes (such as endoscopes, gastroscopes etc.), and it is desirable to remove these organisms. Sterilization is an act or process that destroys or eliminates all form of life, especially micro-organisms.
Known methods of sterilizing the instrument channels of scopes involve the use cleaning fluids which are flushed through the channel to expel debris. A brush may also be used to scrub the interior. The scope is then disinfected in automatic washing or disinfection units, which may involve the immersion of the scope in potentially harmful chemicals such as glutaraldehyde. Finally, the scope is rinsed thoroughly with water, then alcohol, to remove traces of the disinfectant.
Such known methods are labor-intensive, and are also prone to incomplete or insufficient sterilization of the instrument channel. The present invention aims to address these issues.